Forbidden Friendship
by Stohne Rohse
Summary: Life in the village was always hard, no matter who you were. But for Sade, it was at least ten times harder, especially when your only friend is conceited and your father is overprotective. One night, she would meet an unlikely friend that will turn out to understand her far better than anyone. Rated M for language, violence, and contains a Lemon. (DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER)
1. Sade's Special Hollow

_**DISCLAIMER: I, Stohne Rohse, pledge that in no way am I claiming ownership, nor that I created the characters MINECRAFT: ENDERMAN, CREEPER, SKELETON, ZOMBIE, SPIDER in this story. I will never attempt to claim any monetary value nor financial gain from this story. My purpose for these stories is for writing practice in a peer-reviewed environment and for the enjoyment of the fans and users of this site only.**_

The night was young as a lonely figure darted through the forest. She had been told many times before, _don't go out after dark! It's not safe! Stay in the village!_ Of course, she disregarded it. There was nothing out in the night that could hurt her. She knew that by heart. And if there _was_ anything, it wouldn't stand a chance against her. She was a master monster fighter. She had been training for years to become the ultimate battle maiden. And in some ways, she already was.

Glancing at the moon, Sade took a moment to reflect on how well she had hidden her little "trips" to the hollow. She had been coming for awhile now, and no one had ever suspected a thing. Slowly grinning, Sade resumed her journey. Slyly ducking out of the view of a group of Spiders and Zombies, Sade reached a point where the trees broke apart into a small opening. Under the cover of darkness, she darted in between the old oak trees and came to a small clearing where the moonlight shined brilliantly down onto the grass, outlining it in silver. A lively stream trickled down into the clearance, appearing as if it was molten quicksilver in the crescent's radiance.

Sade examined the area carefully, making sure no monsters had found their way into her secret place. As soon as she confirmed that the coast was clear, she stepped forward and uncovered a shallow black pit. Pulling a flint and steel from her pack, Sade illuminated the hollow with a flash of sparks that quickly evolved into a healthy fire. Sitting down and placing sticks and dry wood into the fire, Sade sighed happily, staring up at the blanket of stars above her. Like the eyes of a thousand mystic beings, the stars stared down upon her, wrapping her in a thin gray aura. A sound suddenly rang out, startling her.

Darting back under the cover of the shadows, Sade drew her sword and listened hard for any traces of a monster. For sure it wasn't a Creeper, otherwise she wouldn't have heard it. Or maybe it was. Either way, Sade wasn't going to let it ruin her night. Waiting for just a moment, Sade heard clumsy rustling somewhere in the wall of trees and bushes on the other side of the clearing.

_Your last mistake._

Stepping forward out of her cover, Sade approached the rustling with a light step, her sword point held out in front of her. Then, to Sade's alarm, a lanky, ebony creature lumbered out of the bushes. An Enderman. Jumping back into the shadows, Sade immediately shot her eyes to the ground, not wanting to provoke the creature. _An Enderman. The ultimate trophy. I wonder what the village would think if I cut him down here and brought its head back..._ Sade plotted her next action, watching the creature's lower body, but avoiding it's head.

The Enderman obviously hadn't noticed her presence, and an opportunity to strike was wide open. Steeling her courage, Sade darted from her cover with her sword raised aggressively over her head.

"AAAAAH!" Sade sounded her battle cry, running at the beast, ready to plunge her blade into the creature's heart. Instead of teleporting out of the way, this Enderman simply returned her intimidating war cry with a dismayed cry of its own, it's eyes shot with panic. Sade, not expecting this sort of reaction, tripped over herself and toppled over onto the Enderman, taking both of them down at once. The Enderman let out a hurt grunt, and Sade had to shut her eyes to avoid looking into the glowing pink gaze of the monster's. Pushing herself off the beast, Sade reasserted her sword grip and stood firm, ready to fight.

Sade heard the Enderman let out a short growl, then begin to approach her slowly. Sade had to rely on her senses of hearing to avoid being vanquished by this creature. One way or another, Sade was going to win this fight. Then, her sword was ripped out of her hands and flung to the side. Sade had heard the crunch of dirt underneath the Enderman's quick feet too late. Feeling the beast land a hit to her side, Sade skidded to the left. Huffing in a frustrated manner, Sade raised her own fists. She had a feeling this was going to be a nasty fight.

Relying on instinct, Sade rushed forward, eventually meeting the Enderman's waist and tackling it to the ground. Sade landed punch after punch on what she hoped was the Enderman's face before the beast launched a hit of its own. Sade was flung backwards, but she managed to regain her balance. Among the muted sounds of the night, Sade heard the injured and heavy breathing of the Enderman. She was winning.

Lunging forwards, Sade gritted her teeth and prepared her fists for a bone-breaking retaliation. Sade was ready. She would soon feel the rush of this creature's blood. In all her excitement, she accidentally opened her eyes. Then, she saw the Enderman's glowing pink eyes, and her gaze was immediately locked in his.

Gasping with sudden bewilderment, Sade stopped and staggered backwards. What she saw was not a hateful and murderous creature. What she saw was _fear_. The most powerful of the Overworld beasts was afraid of _her_. The Enderman looked battered, and it's usually shiny black and gray skin was dusted with the dirt Sade had kicked up during their fight. It's eyes did not blink once, and they were wide with disorientation. Sade had to admit, it looked pitiful. But now it was a real fight. To Sade's confusion, the Enderman did not become enraged.

"I thought you Endermen were supposed be horrifying. I guess I'm pretty scary too, so..." Sade began as if nothing had happened, walking over and prying her sword from the soil.

"You...just looked into my eyes..." A voice breathed from behind her. Sade whirled around, shock painted onto her face. "You...you looked into them...you weren't scared..." The Enderman said, his voice wavering as he stood up and backed away slowly.

Sade said nothing and stood staring at the lanky creature, her mouth gaping open._ The Enderman...it was talking to me! _Sade's mind raced to think of something to say. Before Sade could even open her mouth, the Enderman sucked in a shaky breath, then whirled around and darted into the forest, never looking back.

"Wait! Hey! Come back!" Sade called after it, attempting to give chase but finding it futile. The Enderman had gone.

"Fuck!" Sade exclaimed in frustration, throwing her sword down onto the ground and plopping herself down in the dirt. _The first time anyone's ever heard a mob talk, then it just runs off! Just my luck. But hey, I've got one hell of a story to tell now, don't I? _


	2. A Kismet Encounter

"No, Gayle, I really did hear the thing talk! I'm not joking!" Sade exclaimed as quietly as she could to her childhood friend.

"Sade, you should hear how crazy this sounds. 'Oh, I'll just sneak away to my special piece of the forest then pick a fight with an Enderman that can talk!'" Gayle teased, doubling over with laughter.

"Gayle, you're not listening!"

"Sure I am! I'm just not believing!"

Sade threw her hands down on the wooden table with frustration. "Why won't you just believe me, Gayle? I've known you for a long time. We've been friends for years. And right now, you're the only person I can tell this story to. I don't want to risk being locked up in my house all night like Anjali. I _did_ hear it talk." Sade said with a serious tone, using all her persuasive might to convince him. The fair-haired half prince only grinned a silly smirk.

"Oh yeah? Then what did it say?"

Sade froze. She didn't even think to remember what it said to her. Straining her memory of last night's events, Sade focused, using all her willpower to remember.

"I-It said...er...'you looked into my eyes...you weren't scared...'" Sade spoke wistfully, seeing the Enderman's terrified face along with the memory. Gayle's expression immediately darkened.

"That actually does sound like something one of those demons might say..." Gayle mused, his eyes darting around the tent.

"Do you believe me now?" Sade questioned. Gayle hesitated.

"I...dunno. It still sounds like a load of bullshit, Sade." Gayle admitted, shaking his head.

"Damn it, Gayle! Why can't I ever just get any help!? You know what, fine! I'll go by myself!" Sade exclaimed, snatching her pack and sword from the table and storming out of the tent. Behind her, Gayle made no effort to stop her. Sade pushed her way angrily past a group of lonely housewives and hunters, before she saw a group standing near the village exit. A large cluster of muscular men were standing with one that was all too familiar. Her father, Vidal.

_Just my luck. My overprotective dad is standing in front of the gates._ Sade thought, pouting to herself. _Maybe I can sneak by._

Sade ducked down low and began her slow approach to the gates. She walked around the crowd of warriors and miners, all laughing and having a good time. They seemed far too engaged in conversation to notice her. Swerving around the crowd, Sade sighed with relief. No one saw her. Taking one last look at the cluster of men while walking out the gates, she almost came in collision with a young prince carrying a satchel filled with fresh kill.

"Oh, Adnan! I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." Sade apologized quietly, glancing at the ground to hide her embarrassment.

"No, no. I should have been looking where I was going. Where are you headed?" Adnan asked casually, smiling jovially.

"Oh...er...just out to hunt." Sade lied, barely looking up at him. Upon doing so, she realized it was a mistake. The attractive young prince was making her blush.

"Oh, alright. Good luck!" Adnan said blankly, brushing past her into the village. Sade inhaled his sweet scent as he went.

Snapping out of her love struck trance, Sade continued her journey out into the forest. The sun would set soon, and Sade needed to know more about the Enderman that spoke to her. She needed to know if all monsters could talk or if he was special. She was out for answers. And one way or another, she would get them.

Sade took a shortcut to her special hollow, wading through the river and cutting through some thick growth. When she reached the place where the trees were thicker than usual, she squeezed her way between their trunks and found her hollow undisturbed. Throwing her pack down on the ground, she stuck her sword into the bark of a tree. She wouldn't use it unless she needed to. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any enmity when and if she saw the Enderman again.

As the day flew by, Sade ate her supper later than she usually did. Pulling a loaf of bread and two slices of cooked pork from her pack, Sade was hit with cold realization. She only brought extra food because she was expecting Gayle to come with her. _I guess some friends just can't be counted on. _Sade thought bitterly.

Scowling, Sade prepared a pork sandwich with the supplies she had and ate it quickly as she watched the sun descend behind the faraway mountains. Night had fallen. Quickly igniting the fire, Sade sat down in front of it and waited very patiently. Contrasting the dead silence of the night, Sade heard the mournful cries of Zombies and the shrill hissing of Spiders in the far distance. Sade waited for a long while with no luck. "Just forget it. He's not gonna come back..." Sade sighed, standing up. Then she heard it. Rustling.

Feeling a grin crease onto her face, Sade faced the area where the noise was coming from and tried to appear as harmless as possible. Then he appeared. The same Enderman from before. This time, Sade got a good look at him.

He was tall, as all Enderman should be, and his black skin shone like ebony in the silver moonlight. His gaze was piercing and cold, but had a vague friendliness hidden in his pink eyes. Purple particles danced about him like blossom tree petals that had just fallen and been carried away by the summer breeze. This time, Sade did not see him as an malevolent fiend that deserved to be killed. But rather as if he were a curious child new to the village. She needed to learn more about him.

"H-Hi." Sade said, watching him with a warm smile. The Enderman snapped his alarmed gaze onto her and immediately backed up a step, ready to bolt off into the night like he did before. "No, no. It's okay. I'm not going to attack you again." Sade reassured, holding up her hands. The Enderman hesitated, then visibly loosened up slightly. "Good. Now...I'm gonna come towards you..." Sade whispered, taking a step forward. The Enderman stood completely still as she did. _This is so crazy. I'm winning over the trust of an Enderman!_ Sade thought gladly.

"Now...I _know_ I'm not crazy. You _did_ speak to me, right?" Sade asked him unsurely. The Enderman stood staring at her with a curious expression and said nothing. "C'mon...you spoke, I know you did..." Sade said sadly, starting to lose confidence. The silence remained unbroken. Moments passed by, feeling like hours in the dead silence.

"I guess...I was wrong..." Sade sighed, turning her back on the Enderman and feeling tears well up. "I really _have_ lost my mind."

Wiping her eyes, Sade turned to see the Enderman still staring at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Go the fuck home! I was wrong!" Sade exclaimed angrily, turning back around, picking up her pack and starting to stomp off.

"But...you are...correct."

Sade froze. Turning around, she saw the Enderman smiling ever so slightly.

"You...you just..."

"Yes. I did. All of us can talk."

In just a few moments, Sade's frustration had melted back into happiness and her smile had returned.

She had so many questions for this creature, but so little time. Sade knew that by the time the sun rose, he would have to return to somewhere dark to spend the day. But she might as well ask while she has the time. Before Sade could even utter a word, the Enderman spoke again with a voice smooth as silk.

"Why did you attack me?"

Guilt immediately washed through Sade like a tidal wave. Her mind rushed to come up with a lie so she could avoid sounding like a murderer, but words left her mouth before she could think about it.

"In my village, it's our job to kill monsters. Endermen like you are the ultimate trophy." Sade stuttered. The Enderman's expression changed.

"Is that all we are? Punching bags? Training targets? Trophies?" The Enderman spat bitterly, his eyes cold. _That was definitely the wrong thing to say. _

"N-N-No! No, don't take it like that! I didn't mean...I just...everyone else in the village thinks like that...!" Sade stammered, not wanting to ignite a struggle. The Enderman said nothing. "W-Why did you come back here?" Sade asked, dropping the previous subject.

"I come here sometimes. Just to get away from things. I like how the moon shines directly down here." The Enderman responded wistfully, looking up at the star-filled sky.

"I like it too...What's your name, Enderman?" Sade asked, her smile returning.

"...Tex." The Enderman responded, hesitance hiding in his tone.

"Tex. I like it. They called me Sade." Sade introduced herself, giving a slight bow. Tex said nothing, but rather gave a small smile. The two stood staring at each other for a moment before Sade broke the silence. "C'mon, come sit with me." Sade invited, sitting down in front of the fire. Tex looked down at her for just a moment more before following her action and sitting next to her.

"So do you live with Creepers and Skeletons and Zombies and shit like that?" Sade asked, looking at him. The Enderman's pink eyes were fixed on the fire.

"No. Endermen isolate themselves from the other mobs. We see ourselves as superior to the others." Tex answered.

"Heh. I can see that happening," Sade snickered. "'We're the Endermen! Bow before us so we can see the tops of your heads!'"

Tex chuckled an Enderman's laugh.

"How comical. But yes. That is pretty much how they work in the cave systems. My father tries to teach me how to regulate things and make sure all the other mobs are in line, but I'm not sure I want to be high and mighty like the others. It doesn't seem...justified." Tex explained.

"Yeah, my dad's like that too. He wants me to be something I'm not. A housewife so I can cook, then clean, then sleep. Wash, rinse, repeat." Sade sighed. Tex laughed again.

"For a human, you're pretty funny." Tex chortled. Sade grinned at him.

"Hey! Don't be singling us humans out, gangly!" Sade teased, punching the Enderman lightly on the arm. In retaliation, Tex playfully shoved her to the side into the creek. Sade saw this coming, and angled herself so that she would create a splash to get him back after all. Sade landed forcefully into the cold water, and her calculations proved correct after all. However, Tex's reaction was not what was expected. The icy creek water sprayed water towards him, and a single droplet made contact with his right arm. Tex hissed and jumped backwards.

"O-Oh-! I'm sorry!" Sade apologized, jumping up out of the creek.

"The w-water...it burns..." Tex spoke through gritted teeth as he grimaced, clutching the area where the water hit.

"Here, let me see." Sade stepped forward towards the Enderman. Tex flinched away from her. "You have to trust me." Sade said firmly. Tex sucked in a quivering breath and stood still. He was trusting her. Moving the Enderman's hand away from his arm let the image of a small, but bloody wound appear before her. Sade flicked her gaze away from it to look at her bag quickly. She _was_ a fighter, but the sight of so much blood unnerved her.

Kneeling down, Sade took three long cotton wraps from her pack and brought them slowly back to Tex.

"This might sting, but you have to hold still so I can wrap these on." Sade warned. Tex only watched her with a pained look. Sade pulled him down a bit lower so as to get a good look at his arm, and she caught herself staring into his eyes. Those pink eyes that glowed in the dark of the night. For many, they were a sign of bad fortune. But for her, they were becoming the mark of a friend. Such was forbidden in her village. She had been taught all her life to stay away from the mobs in any other field besides battle. Now she would _really_ have to keep her visits to the hollow secret.

Snapping herself out of it, Sade began to wrap the bandages. Tex winced as soon as the cotton touched his injury.

"Just hold still. It'll go away in a moment." Sade promised, wrapping the cotton around his arm and watching the dark red blood stain the white fiber claret. "There. Now if you leave that on, it'll heal normally." Sade said, stepping back.

"T-Thanks." Tex sighed, scooting closer to the fire.

"You mad at me?" Sade asked, sitting down next to him. A few hesitant moments passed by, and Sade began to fear she had lost her friend almost as quickly as she had met him.

"No." Tex broke the silence. Sade smiled at him, and found he was smiling back. Her willpower shattered, and her eyes wandered back into his. Sade didn't know why looking into the eyes of an Enderman was so dangerous. Tex's were gorgeous. They reflected moonlight like a mirror and shone brightly, even in the darkest darkness. It was like staring at the sky. So much was hidden, but so much was shown.

Then the sounds of screaming Zombies and clattering Skeletons snapped the two out of their gazes. Glancing behind her, Sade saw the first lights of the day, rising over the faraway horizon. It was dawn.

"Daylight. Father will be expecting me at the caves soon." Tex sighed, rising to his full height.

"Yeah, I gotta go too..." Sade sighed, still halfway stuck in her trance. Then, words escaped her mouth before she could think. "Will I see you again?"

Tex froze dead in his tracks, then glanced backwards. A smile creased up onto his face.

"Yeah. We'll meet again." Tex grinned, then, with just two steps, the Enderman disappeared into the forest. Sade watched him go, then gathered her things and extinguished the fire. As she made her way back through the forest, she smiled at a realization.

She had become friends with an Enderman.


	3. A Dark Friendship

Sade waited patiently in the hollow, watching as the sun set bit by bit, back into its hiding place behind the mountains. This would be her sixth meet with the Enderman, and every time they met, he seemed less and less like a monster to her. Her reoccurring nickname for her friend was "gangly", and Tex had become quite fond of naming her "human." It was a mischievous friendship, but at times, it seemed like something more than just a petty acquaintanceship.

The sound of breaking sticks snapped Sade out of her thoughts. She grinned, knowing almost instantly who it was that was causing such a racket.

"Ya know, I though Endermen were supposed to be quiet and mysterious. You sound like a three-legged Creeper in a field of broken glass." Sade teased, crossing her arms in a scolding manner.

"Really? I'm that loud?" A familiar voice questioned from the brush. Tex stumbled out of the tree cover just a moment later. "I must be losing my touch."

"No shit!?" Sade exclaimed with fake surprise. Tex grinned at her.

"Hey, well, at least I blend in." Tex retorted, looking down at himself.

"Yeah, 'cause no one will notice the purple sparkles floating around a big, black shadow." Sade snickered. Thinking carefully about what Sade just said, Tex locked his eyes on one of the particles that was floating around him. The purple speck danced around in the air, then landed just between his eyes and evaporated into nothing as it landed, causing the Enderman to sneeze.

"Oh my god, you're such a dork." Sade giggled, covering her mouth to hold back some of her laughter. Tex faked an upset look.

"You're so mean to me!" Tex pretended to cry into his hands. Then the two laughed at the same time.

"Oh jeez. I didn't think you were _that_ big of a baby." Sade snickered, cuffing Tex lightly in the arm as he sat down beside her.

"Let's just say I'm a master of illusions." Tex said, winking and waving his hands around in the air as if magic was trailing them.

"Oh, stop. Now, make yourself useful, and use your long arms to get the flint and steel out of my pack, gangly. It's getting cold." Sade pretended to have authority. Tex rolled his pink eyes good spiritedly and reached an arm out to drag the satchel back to him. Digging through the pack, Tex froze for a moment before withdrawing his arm, which had a long strand of purple fabric strung around his wrist.

"Well, well, well. What's this?" Tex asked, examining it carefully.

"Oh! Damn it, Tex! You spoiled the surprise I had for you!" Sade exclaimed, snatching the fabric away from him and starting to brush it off. Tex's eyes followed curiously.

"What is it?"

Sade sighed and then grinned at him.

"It's a necktie!"

"A necktie? Is that some kind of human garment?" Tex asked again, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, yeah. I stole it from my brother's wardrobe. Now, come here. I'll help you put it on." Sade told him, beckoning for him to approach. Tex advanced slowly, and as soon as he was close enough, Sade brought him down lower so she could slip the tie around his neck and pull it tight.

"There! Now back up, let's see how it looks." Sade said, crossing her arms. Tex fell back onto his haunches, and he immediately started looking down at the purple garment that was now hanging from his neck down over onto his chest. Sade smiled.

"Yeah! That looks nice! You look like an evil nerd, but at least it's formal, right?" Sade chuckled. Tex's pink eyes were full of wonder.

"No one's ever given me a gift before. Sade...I love it." Tex whispered, gripping the tie tightly and looking back up at her.

"Hey, don't sweat it, gangly." Sade said.

"I...I mean I didn't even think to bring something for you...but...I do have something in mind. I just hope it fits." Tex said, something uneasy hidden in his tone.

"Nah, nah. It's okay, Tex, really its-" Before Sade could finish, Tex had inched forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"A little something from me." Tex whispered. Sade gasped quietly. Tex was hugging her. Thinking quickly, Sade made a safe decision to hug him back. His skin was warm and smooth, like the surface of fresh obsidian.

The legends about Endermen were false, and that was something that Sade could definitely believe. They weren't heartless. They weren't cold-blooded. Their eyes weren't filled with hatred. They had a soul and they had emotions, just like any normal human being. If only Sade could prove it without telling anyone about Tex. She would.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Sade whispered into him, as he kept his long arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You're mine, too."


	4. Where Were You Last Night?

Heading back into the village, Sade saw several Creepers crawl back into their hiding holes while the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. _Could they talk, too?_ Sade couldn't help but wonder if the Creepers were like the Endermen. Shaking her head, Sade continued on towards the village.

When she arrived, her father was standing in front of the village gates, arguing with another young man who was holding a sword in his hand.

"Rydel! You can't go out! I won't lose you, too! We'll find Sade another way!" Her father exclaimed, standing in front of Rydel and blocking his path.

"Father, I need to go find her! She's been gone too long! Don't you think it's odd that she's been gone every night!?" Sade's younger brother argued, standing his ground firmly, his cause unbroken against our father's scowl. _They're fighting about me!_ Sade realized almost instantly, and rushed over quickly to break up the argument.

"Rydel! Dad! I'm fine! Stop arguing!" Sade panted.

"S-Sade! Where were you last night?! I was worried sick!" Her father exclaimed, throwing his arms around her.

"D-Dad, I'm fine. I just...got lost while hunting." Sade lied, breaking out of her father's hug. It reminded her too much of Tex. She couldn't think about Tex in the village. It was too dangerous. Her heart sank while she saw her father exchange a confused glance with Rydel.

"_You_ got _lost? Again?_" Rydel asked suspiciously. In response, Sade looked daggers at him. She was fed up with him sticking his nose into matters he certainly didn't understand. Rydel immediately dropped the suspicion.

"N-never mind." He mumbled, backing up into the village. _Another successful intimidation_. Sade thought proudly.

"Sade, just...don't go by yourself again. I won't lose you like I lost your mother." Her father sighed, walking back into the camp a few feet behind Rydel. Sade exhaled with relief, then walked through the gates and immediately went for her tent. Before she could get close, Gayle intercepted her path to speak with her.

"Hey, Sade! Uh...I just wanted to say...sorry for not going with you. I should have gone so you know...you wouldn't have gotten lost." Gayle said, scratching the back of his head and kicking the dirt. Sade frowned. _Doesn't sound like a sincere apology to me_. She thought bitterly.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks." Sade responded flatly, trying to walk around him. Gayle stopped her.

"Hey, just wait a sec! Me, Adnan, and Rydel are gonna do some fight training. Wanna join us?" Gayle asked, smiling.

Sade's eyes lit up at the mention of Adnan. _A chance to see him practice his fighting ability? I wouldn't miss this for the world_.

"Sure! Yeah, I'll come! Just lemme get my sword!" Sade exclaimed happily, rushing to her tent. Throwing the flap open, she knelt down to grasp her sword's hilt. Then, she stood up and rushed back out the tent's opening.

"Alright. We can go, I'm all set." Sade said, holding the sword's blade downwards for safety precautions.

"Adnan! Rydel! C'mon, let's go!" Gayle called out, starting to walk off towards the training field.


	5. My Significant Other

Swinging her blade with lethal brutality, Sade swiped at the training dummy with fatal precision. The Zombie dummy was left as a pile of broken and scratched wood by the time Sade's exhaustion got the best of her and she was forced to sheathe her sword. Glancing over at Adnan, she watched him wipe some sweat from his brow and run a Creeper dummy through with the long blade of a spear.

He inhaled, then planted the spear's blade into the ground. He stretched his arms above his head, then stretched his lower body. It was almost hard to watch. But Sade had no worry. He was her friend, and that was all that really mattered in a relationship.

"Hey, Adnan!" Sade called over to him. Adnan looked her way.

"Oh, yeah! Sade!" Adnan returned the call, walking over to her.

"You looked great while you were training. Your form is, like, impeccable." Sade complimented.

"Thanks! Yours too! Oh, hey, how did your hunt go the other day? I heard you got lost."

"Oh, yeah. Heh, I did. I must have taken a wrong turn at the creek and strayed too far from the path or something. The best part about that trip was that I didn't even see anything."

"Oh, that's too bad. You know, it gets really cold at night this time of year. How about you ditch that old tent of yours and crash at my house?"

"...sure! Sure, yeah! Alright! That would be...great..." Sade trailed off as Adnan leaned in slightly. "great..." Sade whispered, before Adnan kissed her on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm only doing this because I think you're...you know...pretty."

"Really...? I mean, I didn't think you had any interest in me, but..."

"Adnan! Wow, look at you go! You sure got her turned on, dont'cha?" Someone shouted from behind the pair. Adnan immediately pushed away from Sade and turned around.

"Anjali! Anjali, I totally did it! Look at her, she thinks we're a couple!"

Sade froze.

"Ha! What a slut!" Anjali laughed, walking up and kissing Adnan with so much passion it made Sade shift agitatedly.

"W-What? I don't understand what's..." Sade stammered, her eyes darting from Anjali and to Adnan and back.

"What? Are you a slut _and_ a retard? We were pranking you, dumbass. And you totally fell for it!" Adnan exclaimed. Sade gasped, taking a step back.

_No, don't believe it. Don't believe it! It's just a nightmare! A bad daydream! I-I-I must have fainted after Adnan and I had the conversation. I was...really nervous!_ Sade thought as her mind began to create a false reality. A sham truth to make her believe that something this heart-breaking wasn't happening.

"No...but...Adnan...why would you do this to me?" Sade whispered, feeling tears pool up in her eyes.

"It gets really boring in this village during the day. I just can't believe you bought it. I actually can't believe it." Adnan chortled, slapping his knee. And all the while, Anjali stayed attached to his arm, grinning smugly at what she knew could never be her rival. Sade backed up, shaking her head while tears streamed down her once blushing cheeks.

"You...I can't believe...this..." Sade said, her voice wavering.

"Face it, hun. You'd never be with him anyways." Anjali chimed in, raising an eyebrow. Sade had had enough. She whirled around and took off towards the forest. The sun was setting, and she was unarmed, but she didn't care. She would never care.

"Hey! Wait! Sade! Sade, come back!" Sade heard Gayle call after her as she blew by him out the gates and into the woodland. It was over. She was so close, but yet so far. The love of her life hated her. No, more than hated her. _Loathed her_. Loathed her for everything she was. So much hatred was poured into such an odious act. Was it even possible for humans to be so cold?

Sade crashed through the thick branches of the woods and it left bruises and cuts all over her skin. It didn't hurt near as much as hearing the one she once loved call her a slut. Not even close.

When Sade finally arrived in her hollow, she threw herself down on the ground, buried her face in her knees and cried, not caring who in the world heard her. She didn't cry for very long as her angst melted into anger. Sade let out a fierce yell and threw her anger in the form of a blow that left a young tree trembling with aftershock. Furiously wiping tears from her eyes, Sade sat down on the ground again, and tried to calm herself down.

In the distance, she heard the mournful howling of Zombies as they patrolled the land, looking for more souls to devour. _Maybe their fate was similar to mine. Maybe that's why they kill_. Sade contemplated, hugging her knees close and looking up to the sky. There was no moon, so the land was left engulfed in debilitating darkness. The dusk filled the empty cavity in her heart and made her feel even more broken inside. Then she heard a familiar voice emanating from directly in front of her.

"Sade?"

Sade looked up, only to see Tex. The Enderman that seemed like her only friend in the world.

"T-Tex..." Sade whimpered, looking up at him.

"Is...something wrong...?"

Sade wiped the last of her tears out of her eyes and tried to keep her voice steady.

"N-No. I...I see you're still wearing your tie..." Sade sniffled, attempting a smile. Tex looked down at his purple necktie, then quickly glanced back at Sade, his expression filled with concern.

"Sade. I can sense your anguish. You can't hide it from an Enderman so easily. What is wrong?" Tex asked firmly, kneeling in front of her, not breaking eye contact. Sade sighed. There was no point in lying.

"I...I was screwed over by a guy I've had a crush on for awhile. He was pretending to like me, just so he could crush me when I was the most vulnerable to it." Sade explained, feeling tears well up again. Tex's eyes widened slightly.

"They abused your emotions..." He whispered.

"What? Has it happened to you before?" Sade asked, looking up at him. Tex said nothing and bowed his head. Sade sighed sadly.

"I...I really thought we could work out. I walked outside my tent every day when I got up in the morning and saw him. Every fucking day, I would see him standing out there in the sun. Every once in awhile, he would smile at me. He would smile at me with a look that said 'hey, I like you.' But no. He just had to go and smash my heart. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just...why me? Why do this horrible thing to me?" Sade whispered, crying into her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Tex said solemnly.

"Oh yeah, 'cause an Enderman would totally understand." Sade hissed, sucking in a shaky breath.

"But I do. We're more alike than you think, Sade." Tex spoke again. Then he sighed.

"When I first met you, you looked into my eyes. Such was a huge shock to me. Not just as an individual, but as an Enderman. The only reason we attack humans for looking into our eyes is because we don't want to see their fear, and we don't want them to see ours. And when you looked into my eyes, I saw something different. I was scared, but you were not." Tex explained. Sade's crying ceased, and when she looked up, their gazes locked into each other's.

"If you were scared, then why did you come back?" Sade whispered.

"I needed to know the truth. I needed to know for sure if you were different. I must admit, I was terrified. Terrified of you, terrified of your race. But when I met you, I learned that coming back was a good choice. A great choice, in fact."

"W-what makes you say that?"

"You. You make me say that. Where I come from, I barely have any real friends. And most of the time, I don't even get to see these friends because they stay in their own factions. You're the only one that makes me feel like I truly do exist. Like I could make a difference. You're special Sade. And no conceited, unsightly, human female could make you any less unique. After all, you _almost_ managed to take _me_ down." Tex assured her. Sade wiped her eyes dry.

"Yeah, captain awkward tower over here." Sade sniffled, a smile appearing slowly.

"Yeah. Captain awkward tower. That's me." Tex returned the smile with a toothy grin of his own.

"I...I guess you're right. If _we're_ friends, who needs them? I'm not gonna dwell on it forever. I can't be a drama queen, walkin' around crying over the one who got away all my life. If he doesn't want me to be his significant other, then screw him. Screw him with a sword." Sade said, shaking her head. Tex tilted his head.

"Significant other?" He echoed.

"Yeah, you know, like a date? Like a girlfriend or boyfriend? Heard of it?" Sade attempted to explain to him. Tex only stared. "Why? You got someone on your radar?" Sade asked him mischievously. "You can tell me, can't'cha?"

Tex stared at her, then swept his gaze off to the side and said nothing. A purple hue was creeping its way onto his face. Sade watched him stare at the ground before she saw the purple below his eyes around his mouth.

"Wait a minute. Wait just a minute. Oh man, this is precious." Sade tried to stifle a giggle. Tex snapped his stare back onto her, and he appeared alarmed. "Are you blushing?" Sade cracked up laughing. Tex immediately looked down and put his hands on his face.

"N-no." He said nervously.

"Oh my god, you're so full of shit. You're face is turning purple, gangly. You _are_ blushing!" Sade accused, beaming.

"Okay, okay, fine. Yes. I am blushing." Tex admitted, not looking up. Sade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for the golden confession, Tex. _Why_ are you blushing?" Sade snickered. "Too embarrassed to talk about your crush?"

Tex glanced at her for merely a moment before his eyes darted back to the ground. Then, a realization hit Sade like a ton of rocks and her heart skipped a beat. _The only reason he told me all of that...is because..._

"Do you...do you have a crush...on me?" Sade's grin vanished as she asked hesitantly. Tex looked up, and his pink eyes widened. More purple flushed into his face.

"Well...er...I...it's..." Tex stammered, his eyes darting all over the place. Sade froze, and she stared at him with a shocked expression. _Was that even possible? For an Enderman to love a human?! This is so...so sudden! So...impossible!_ Sade thought doubtfully. Tex then dropped his stutters and started again. Sade couldn't help but notice his tone was shaky.

"It...it can't work. An Enderman and a human...you'd best forget your question, Sade."

Sade thought a moment, mulling over the words he just said. He truly was her friend, that was a certainty, but could he ever be something more? They come from two different worlds. One of warriors, and one of beasts. It was a dog-eat-dog relationship, but Sade was considering breaking the rules of this connection and defying everything she was ever taught. And in one movement, she did all that.

In just a quick flash, Sade had moved forward, grabbed the Enderman by the tie, and pulled his mouth into hers. She felt Tex tense up slightly as she did. Sade only kissed him for a moment before releasing the baffled Enderman, who fell backwards onto his behind. Sade felt a laugh rise in her throat and she had to push it back down, even though Tex's next few moments were largely amusing. He was obviously thrown off guard. More purple washed through his face.

"But...but I'm an...an Enderman...it's not...you could never...you feel the same way?" Tex faltered, staring at her with his pink eyes wide.

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover, gangly. And even if that _was_ the case, your cover's looking pretty good right now." Sade said in a soft voice before inching forward and leaning towards him. Tex didn't move, but instead watched her advance with a nervous expression. Then, Sade kissed him again, this time making sure her zeal was well noticed. This small kiss slowly evolved into an passionate make-out session, in which Sade was in the lead.

When the pair was finally forced to separate, they both took an unwanted but required breath.

"Wow, Tex. You sure _can't_ kiss." Sade teased.

"What? I've never kissed anyone before. Kissing is more of a human thing, anyways." Tex retorted, crossing his arms.

"Hey, don't get all bent out of shape. You're doing fine. You just need...practice is all." Sade snickered. _You're being a hypocrite, Sade_. A voice commented inside Sade's mind. It was true, she'd never really kissed anyone either, but she was pretty sure she had a good idea in how to go about it.

"Practice, hmm? Well, we'll see about that." Tex huffed. Then the Enderman snapped forward, throwing his arms around Sade's small body and matching lips with her. _Ooh, he's sure showing me who's boss._ Sade thought mischievously. Then she felt something different sneak its way into Sade's mouth. Sade pushed away from him, only to stare at him with a surprised expression. Tex's appearance, on the other hand, was amused, and he had a glint in his pink eyes.

"Whoa, Tex! _What_ was _that_? You know how to open mouth kiss?" Sade asked with awe. Tex tilted his chin upwards, and smiled to himself.

"Yes I do." He said, obviously very proud of himself. Sade shook her head and grinned.

"Wow. I didn't even...just...Jesus, gangly. Guess you aren't so innocent after all." Sade said. Tex didn't say anything more. Instead, the two resumed the kiss, and this time, Sade recognized the foreign sensation in her mouth as Tex's tongue. The Enderman had assumed the lead. As the two stayed connected, Sade wrapped her arms around the Enderman's slender body and linked her fingers together when her hands met up on his back. Just after, Sade pressed deeper into the Enderman, and she was rewarded with a moan that rumbled from the back of Tex's throat. The two broke apart.

"Wow, listen to you! I must be better at this than I thought." Sade whispered. Tex grinned, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

The pair paused a moment before reconnecting again. The two pressed deeper and deeper into each other before they finally reached their limits. Moans passed back and forth between the two until Sade decided to kick it up a notch and buck her hips up into Tex's, bringing their bodies very close to each other's. They stayed like this for a moment before they separated and Sade paused.

Then, she thought for a moment before letting go of the Enderman's frame and backing up. Then, she began to undress, making sure to go as slowly as she could. Tex's eyes followed her every movement, and every second he began to look more and more worried. When Sade had made herself completely exposed, she moved forward, leaning into Tex and kissing him again. Tex broke away almost immediately.

"S-Sade...w-we can't...I don't know how to..." He mumbled, becoming more and more enveloped in the moment.

"What? Don't tell me you're a virgin, Tex." Sade whispered in between light pecks on his face.

"But...it just...what if..." Tex tried to object. Sade interrupted him with another deep kiss.

"Just be quiet and just follow my lead."


	6. A Comrade's Perfidy

The bond was sealed. An Enderman and a human. Mated for life. The laws of balance between their two worlds had been broken, and the two were no longer together in a petty friendship.

Sade slept through the night peacefully, cradled in Tex's long arms and kept warm through his body heat. Every so often Sade would glance backwards and watch as his sides rose and fell as he inhaled and exhaled. His striking pink eyes were kept closed. Even in his sleep he kept her close, and Sade felt more safe than she would ever feel. Safer than if she was within a heavily armored castle or at the back of a legion of experienced soldiers.

Then she took realization to last night's events while she waited for the Enderman to stir. She had to have her heart broken before she could truly meet the one who understood her. The only one who really cared for her in such a way was with her from the very beginning. Her love for him slept until her feelings were wrecked, and the emotions were released. These feelings were released in one night and one night alone, as Sade left the Enderman her body to explore and love. Then, Tex shifted slightly.

Sade turned her body to face him, and saw his pink eyes were now open, glowing in the early dawn.

"Mornin', captain awkward tower." Sade said, smiling at him. Tex returned the smile.

"Human."

"Gangly."

"Whatever." Tex chuckled, sitting up. Sade did the same, and slowly stretched the stiffness out of her limbs. _It must have been cold last night. Luckily, I didn't notice thanks to a certain someone._ Sade thought, glancing over at Tex, who was staring up at the sky, watching the sun ascend into the blue and orange dawn.

"Well, I certainly didn't think I'd lose my virginity to an Enderman. Not once in my whole life." Sade sighed, scooting next to him. Tex glanced sideways to look at her.

"Nor I to a human."

"Hey, where did you put my clothes, Tex? I gotta get back to my village pretty soon. I gotta tell Adnan to go screw himself." Sade asked, standing up. Tex tilted his head towards a small heap of garments under a tree. Sade thought for a moment before scooting over to him and seating herself in his lap. _Just one goodbye kiss._ Tex blushed purple.

"Oh my god, you're so adorable when you blush." Sade said softly, rubbing his necktie affectionately.

"Do...do you really think so?" Tex asked, staring into her eyes.

"I know so." Sade whispered before kissing him gently, planting her hands on his shoulders.

"Sade? Sade are you here? Sa-" A familiar voice called out from the tree cover. Both Sade and Tex snapped their gazes on him, and the person Sade saw standing there turned her blood into ice.

Gayle.

The blonde prince had a sword in his hands and was staring with wide, alarmed eyes with his mouth gaping open. Sade gasped, and Tex stiffened.

"Holy shit...holy shit, holy shit, holy shit..." Gayle hissed, throwing his gaze to the ground and backing up.

"Gayle! Oh my god, it's...it's not what it looks like!" Sade exclaimed, jumping up and covering herself up. _That's a lie, and you know it. You're naked and kissing an Enderman. That looks really bad from another person's perspective._ The doubting voice in Sade's head echoed. And in one moment, Gayle whirled around and darted into the woods. Sade's heart leapt into her throat.

"W-we can't let him get back to the village! We'll both be in trouble if he gets there!" Sade shouted, pulling her clothes on as fast as she could. Tex was the next to act. He jumped to his feet, and in a flash, he had given chase. And he was a lot faster than Sade could have anticipated. As soon as she was redressed, Sade rushed after the Enderman, darting around the monsters that were left after the night. After all, it wasn't daytime quite yet.

Ahead of her line of sight, Sade saw Tex rushing after the blonde half-prince, ducking under low branches or teleporting around trees if he came too close to dodge. Then, he suddenly swerved off the path and disappeared into the tree cover. Sade was on her own now. Gaining speed, Sade chased after Gayle, every once in awhile seeing him glance backwards, gasp with fear, and attempt to speed up to outrun her.

Sade wasn't about to let him get away. Not with what he knew. The chase went on until Gayle reached a narrow opening in the thick tree cover. It was his only way out, and Sade knew there was no way she was going to speed up enough to stop him from going through it. Then, Tex skidded from out of the side tree cover and stopped Gayle dead in his tracks.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Gayle exclaimed, backing up immediately. Tex let out a low growling sound, blocking the opening and advancing slowly. Gayle stood firm, staring at the ground, then suddenly lashed out with his sword. Tex moved his arm out of the way of the sword's blade just in time, but to his dismay, Gayle swiped his sword for a second attack, grazing Tex across the chest.

The Enderman let out a hiss, and in his stunned state, Gayle had shoved him to the side and bolted through the opening with Tex's blood on his blade.

"Oh my god, Tex!" Sade exclaimed as she finally reached where Tex lay. He was sprawled out onto the ground, and his hands were clasping his wound firmly.

"I...I couldn't stop him..." Tex said, wincing with every word.

"No, no. You're hurt. It's okay, Tex...it's okay, just...I..." Sade stammered.

"If you don't go now, you'll never catch him." Tex warned.

"No. Tex, I...I can't leave you here, gangly. You need to go back home. Get some help from your fellow Endermen or whatever. I'll take care of Gayle." Sade said, helping him stand before backing up towards the opening in the trees. Tex hesitated a moment, looking back at her with a sad look in his eyes. Then, he turned, and disappeared into the forest.

Turning her own way, Sade escaped the thick forest through the opening, and bolted towards the village. It was going to be a hellish afternoon.


	7. How Dare You

Bolting through the gates, Sade realized she had come too late. Gayle was standing in front of her father, out of breath and with jostled hair, furiously running his mouth and pointing backwards towards the forest. Then, her father looked up and saw her. There was no going back now. She had to face them. Sade walked forward into the village, and was suddenly seized by the arm and dragged forward in front of her father. Looking backwards she saw it was Adnan. _What irony._

"Father..." Sade huffed weakly, her heart beating so quickly it felt as if it was fit to burst. Her father snapped a grim glare onto her, immediately silencing her before looking back to Gayle, who appeared as if he had not yet caught his breath.

"Gayle...tell me. What you saw." Vidal rumbled, not taking his eyes off his son in law.

"S-Sade...she was...was...sitting with one of those black demons...she...wasn't wearing anything...and...and...their mouths...they were kissing..." Gayle panted, holding his chest and glancing at Sade every so often with a frightened look. Her father's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He roared, looking back to his daughter with a fierce glower. Sade returned his look with a defiant stare.

"That's right. What that backstabbing little bastard saw happened in real life. I broke your two-worlds law." Sade spat, trying to pull her arms free but only feeling Adnan's grip tighten. Her father looked taken aback.

"You...you mean you-?" He stammered, not sounding like he believed a word of it.

"Yeah. We did. All fucking night, dad." Sade growled. Vidal took a step backwards, then lowered his expression to a glare again.

"I am no longer your father. Adnan, tie her to the stake until I decide what to do with her." Vidal growled, waving a hand as he walked away.

"Hear that, little slut? It's over." Adnan whispered smugly in her ear before roughly dragging her across the dirt and holding her arms onto a wooden pole.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME, ADNAN!" Sade screamed, kicking and trying to escape. Adnan's grip did not budge as he wrapped leather straps around her wrists, binding her to the pole.

"There, that should keep you still." Adnan grinned haughtily, backing away from her.

"You son of a bitch. I'll fucking kill you." Sade hissed, looking furious.

"Oh, come on. You don't _really_ mean that. You've been following me around like a puppy ever since your sixteenth birthday. And here's what I've got to say to you, just before you die for screwing around with a monster." Adnan retorted, holding up his middle finger. Sade growled angrily, kicking up dirt as she writhed, not getting anywhere with her struggles.

Then a bone-chilling shriek pierced the air. Standing in the gates of the village, surrounded by armed warriors, stood Tex.

"NO, TEX, RUN!" Sade shrieked. She had prayed he wouldn't appear. She knew he could never stand up to the village's warriors. Tex stood perfectly still, hunched over into a battle crouch, and his mouth was gaping open, displaying his pointed fangs. Several brave soldiers had rushed forward on sight of the Enderman to bring him down. They sounded battle cries, holding their swords above their head just before Tex lashed out with a flurry of blows that sent them scattering. As soon as soldiers were defeated, more would take their place, growing in numbers quickly.

A week ago, Sade would have seen Tex as an utterly terrifying creature, but now, she saw him as a friend. A friend in serious danger.

"Aw, look at that. The monster's coming to rescue his little girlfriend. That's _super_ cute." Adnan scoffed, picking up his spear and running to join the warriors that were closing in on the Enderman.

"God, no. Don't do this to him..." Sade pleaded to no one, forced to watch what Adnan and his men would do to her friend. They cornered the Enderman slowly, and the only thing Tex could do was back away from them, growling deep in his throat. He knew there were far too many to fight alone. Sade couldn't help but notice he wasn't keeping his gaze steady, and that his once pink eyes were a glazed over milky white. Then Sade looked at the sky. It was daytime. The sun must be hurting his eyes.

"Here, Ender, Ender, Enderman." Adnan cooed, advancing towards the Enderman while the rest of the throng stayed behind him. Tex growled, attempting to intimidate him. Adnan continued forward until he pressed Tex into the village wall. Then the crowd around him boxed the Enderman in. Tex was trapped.

Adnan was the first to act. He swung the back of his spear into Tex's body ruthlessly, flinging him to the side and causing him to fall down into the dirt. Tex let out a distressed cry while all the warriors cheered, then swarmed him, trampling him as they all tried to force him to stand up at once. Then, despite their recklessness, they shoved him up and started dragging him just like Adnan did to Sade. Tex's glassy stare was panicked, and there were far too many soldiers grasping his arms for him to resist. As they tied him to another stake in Sade's direct line of sight, Adnan came back to sneer again.

"Well, we caught him. And it saved us the trouble of tracking him down. So that means we have extra time. But the question is, what do we do with him?" Adnan asked, smiling.

"D-don't hurt him!" Sade cried, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Actually, that's a great idea! I mean, what else do you do with Endermen? Oh, wait a minute, I remember now. You found _other_ things to do with them. Heh, I forgot!" Adnan mocked, slapping his knee. Sade said nothing and sent a stone-cold glare directly into his eyes. Then, Vidal reemerged from his tent.

"I've made my decision." Vidal announced, walking forward to stand between Sade and Tex's stakes. He cleared his throat.

"For breaking our most important and sacred law, Sade..." He began in a grim tone. Sade glared at him.

"You are sentenced to death. I'm sorry, but as the leader of this village, I do what is necessary to protect my citizens. Even if it means putting down my own daughter. Adnan, as chief advisor, you are to do the job however you please." Vidal spoke slowly, disappointment glued onto his face and locked into his tone.

"Yes, Lord Vidal. But...er...what do we do with this thing?" Adnan asked respectively, tilting his head towards the dazed and frightened Enderman that appeared barely conscious as he hung from a stake. Vidal paused a moment, then made sure he was looking directly at Sade when he said just two horrible words.

"Kill it"

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Sade screamed, thrashing again. But Vidal did not hear her, for he had already retreated to his tent.


	8. To Kill an Enderman

"So...you fucked _this_ thing?" Adnan asked doubtfully, circling around Tex and sometimes prodding at his battered body with the point of his spear. Tex would recoil with pain every time. Sade held her tongue firmly.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Adnan mocked as Anjali stood by, watching Adnan with an loving smile. Sade kept the silence unbroken. Adnan sighed. "Fine. Whatever, don't talk. Anjali? What makes Endermen tick?" Adnan asked, throwing his head back to look at her.

"Water." Anjali responded, grinning ear to ear. Tex snapped his gaze upwards as soon as he heard that one word escape Anjali's lips. Adnan backed up, startled by the Enderman's sudden movement.

"Ooh, I think you might be right. Look at him, he's fucking shaking!" Adnan snickered, pointing his blade at the Enderman's trembling body. "Ha! Don't worry, you two. Me and Anjali are gonna go get some water, so you sit right there and don't move, okay?" Adnan mocked, walking off towards the watering hole, Anjali following him loyally the whole way. Sade looked up, and what they said was true. Tex was quivering like a leaf and his eyes were wide with fear.

"T-Tex...I'm so sorry...this is...all my fault. I shouldn't have came back...but...while we have the time...it's gonna be okay...It'll be over before you know it." Sade attempted to calm her friend down. Tex did not meet her gaze.

"The sunlight...I can't...where are you...?" Tex murmured.

"Right in front of you, gangly." Sade responded, attempting a smile. Tex then looked directly at her, and his once beautiful pink gaze was now glassy and insipid.

"I-I wish I could...you're so...blurry..." Tex hissed, his breathing heavy and rasping.

"Save your breath, Tex. You're...gonna need it." Sade said, her voice breaking and she forced her gaze to the ground. She couldn't bear to look at the poor creature now. Not after all this.

"YOO-HOO!" Anjali's voice shouted as she returned, carrying a bucket of water that splashed water clumsily off to the side. Tex let out a small whimper, and it broke Sade's heart to hear such a sorry sound.

"Are ya thirsty, demon? I got some nice aqua perificada from the river. It's fresh, and it's cold, and it's here just for you." Anjali giggled, practically bouncing with excitement. Adnan was with her, but instead of standing around to gloat, he stepped forward, seizing the Enderman's left arm and pulling it down out of the bindings so his skin was exposed.

"Alright, babe. Let 'er rip." Adnan grinned. Hearing the command, Anjali gasped happily, walking forward with the bucket held up, ready to pour the liquid over onto the Enderman's black skin. Sade braced herself and quickly averted her gaze. She wouldn't be able to stomach the scenes that would come next. But before Anjali could pour a single drop, an arrow whizzed from the gates and pierced her throat. She immediately dropped the bucket and threw her hands up to clasp her throat while blood poured out of the wound like a fountain.

"HOLY FUCK!" Adnan exclaimed, rushing to help the fatally wounded Anjali. Sade looked up to see what all the commotion was. Her gaze darted everywhere, but she was unable to see what had shot the girl so suddenly. In the meanwhile, Tex used his arm to free himself from the bindings. As soon as he was standing again, he staggered to help Sade but was quickly stopped.

"No, Tex! Get out of here! Don't worry about me, I'll save myself! Go, now!" Sade exclaimed, starting to thrash about. Tex backed away and ran without looking back.

Watching him leave, Sade struggled as much as she could, feeling the bindings loosen after so much toil. When the bindings released her, it came too sudden, and Sade fell to the ground and felt pain sear through her body in every area all at once.

"Maybe I should have thought that through better." Sade groaned to herself.

Before she could regain her footing, she saw a familiar creature approach her that made her blood run cold. Mottled green, with a hateful glare and hooves. A Creeper. Sade gasped, falling back against the stake, only able to watch the beast approach. As soon as she heard it's breathing and saw it's shadow fall over her, she covered her head and braced herself for a painful death. A moment passed by, then another, then another, and Sade did not hear the hissing that signaled an explosion.

Sade opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the explosive beast, only to see it's empty black eyes staring at her. Then, it spoke to her in a rasping voice.

"You're SSSade, yesss?" The Creeper hissed. Sade couldn't find the breath to respond. She nodded instead. The Creeper's facial expression changed slightly.

"Get up and follow me." The Creeper commanded, backing up and beginning to hurtle gracelessly towards the main gates. Shocked and confused, Sade followed the instructions of the green creature. When they escaped the village through the main gates, a Skeleton wearing an iron helmet and a Spider were waiting.

"Fellasss, I've found her." The Creeper hissed, gesturing to Sade by tossing his head towards her.

"Good. Good, good, good." The Skeleton rattled in a female voice as she notched another arrow into her bow.

"W-who are you?" Sade asked.

"We're friends, don't worry. Now, get on, we've got to get you out of here." The Skeleton responded, jumping onto the Spider's back. Sade advanced slowly and seated herself just behind the Skeleton. "Hold on tight!" The Skeleton exclaimed as the Spider's eight legs sprang into action, carrying them away from the village. The Creeper simply took chase, digging into the soil with his hooves and nearly toppling himself over.

"W-where are we going?!" Sade cried out, gripping the Skeleton's shoulders tightly.

"Somewhere safe!" The Skeleton answered for her as her Spider mount climbed over fallen trees and carrying it's riders deeper into the forest. In the distance, Sade heard the terrified cries of those she once lived with. Yelling 'attack' or 'we're under attack.' Sade didn't feel bad. She would never. She had to have her own father tell her she was to die for finding true love to realize how much she truly despised her own race.

Then, the Spider skidded to a halt in Sade's hollow. Behind them, Sade heard the Creeper's exhausted breathing as he caught up.

"Why...why have you taken me here?" Sade asked the Skeleton nervously.

"Because. This is where he told us to take you." The Skeleton responded cheerily.

"Kupyup." The Spider chirped, laying down on the ground.

"Alright, who? Who told you to take me here? Who are you three? You're not telling me anything!" Sade exclaimed, already frustrated with the monsters.

"Oh, right, hehe. Forgot to tell ya the important stuff. Well, my name's Oona, that green guy is Glyndwr over there, and my faithful arachnid mount's name is Ryuuk." Oona introduced herself, leaning on her bow.

"Kupyup" Ryuuk twittered again. Sade sighed.

"Alright, so now I know who you all are, but why did you take me here?" Sade asked again.

"Because I told them to." A regal-sounding voice spoke from behind. Sade whirled around and saw a very tall Enderman. Sade didn't know for sure, but he might have been taller than Tex.

"Oh, hiya there, Denzel. Heh, just...doing what you asked." Oona said timidly, bowing her head.

"Kupyup yup." Ryuuk grinned up at the Enderman. Denzel said nothing to the lesser monsters and only stared directly at Sade.

"Sade...my name is Denzel. I have heard much about you. About your defiance to follow your human laws." The Enderman said with a low tone. Sade's realization hit her immediately.

"You...you know Tex, don't you?" Sade asked quickly stepping forward. Denzel nodded slowly.

"I am his father."


	9. What's Your Plan

Dread crept into Sade's heart. _What if the mobs' laws are similar to ours? What if I'll never be allowed to see Tex again? What if his father kills me?_ Sade thought frightfully.

"Now, tell me if I'm wrong, but you and my son...you are friends. Is this true?" Denzel questioned, keeping his tone unusually calm. Sade thought carefully about her answer then nodded yes.

"Good. Now...this friendship...escalated quickly, did it not? To the point where you two-"

"Yes." Sade stopped him from finishing his sentence, looking down to hide her blush. Denzel looked rather taken aback.

"...I see" He said at last. Sade looked up to read his expression and saw it was not anger or anything hostile. He actually seemed as if he was contemplating something. Contemplating their friendship, or contemplating whether or not to cut her down where she stood.

"Are...are you gonna kill her, Denzel?" Oona asked, looking up at the Enderman. Denzel paused a moment and Sade held her breath.

"...no." Denzel finally broke the silence. The Creeper and Skeleton sighed with relief simultaneously. "I feel as if this friendship...it can burgeon. After all, I can sense that you truly care for my son. And you didn't think I wouldn't notice the gift that you gave him? Such a strange thing, seeing an Enderman walk the night with a human garment strung about his neck." Denzel said, shaking his head.

"Wait...W-where is he? Do you know?" Sade asked, remembering that none of them knew exactly where her friend was. Denzel glanced at Glyndwr, who perked up at his acknowledgement.

"I have sssomeone essscorting him here. While we wait, my fellow Creepersss will be invading the village." Glyndwr said proudly, standing up straight.

"Y-you're attacking the village?" Sade asked nervously. Denzel looked back to her.

"Is that upsetting to you? They have forsaken you, have they not?" He asked attentively.

"I...I don't know anymore...I mean, they're my family..." Sade sighed, backing up to lean against a tree, starting to feel faint.

"Come on, girl. You got us now, right? Who needs them bastards, huh? I mean, they almost cut you down! I saw it all! All of it!" Oona smiled, stepping forward. Her Spider mount did the same.

"Kupyup!" He exclaimed cheerfully, smiling up at Sade. A warm feeling flushed through Sade. _These monsters...they were so welcoming to me...it was flattering to have such good friends so quickly..._ Sade thought decisively.

"Glyndwr! I've brought him!" A voice hissed from the trees. Out of the brush popped another, slightly bulkier Creeper with a decrepit Enderman following close behind. The Creeper left right away, and the Enderman that he left was immediately recognized as Tex.

Too overwhelmed with happiness to say a word, Sade ran past the two Creepers, threw her arms around Tex's body and met his lips to hers. Tex wasn't expecting this at all, but in just a moment, he had melted into her and began to kiss back.

"Oooooooh!" Oona and Glyndwr said simultaneously with amused tones.

"I'm so glad you're okay, gangly. I was scared I'd lose you." Sade whispered into him as soon as they released.

"Same here, Sade. Same here." Tex responded, hugging her close despite being covered in small cuts and bruises. When Tex looked up and saw the other Enderman watching him with an emotionless stare, a sad smile appeared on his face.

"F-father...I...I...how did you...know...?" Tex breathed, obviously very worried about his father's judgment. At first, Denzel remained silent, but in time, the taller Enderman spoke again.

"You talk in your sleep, Tex. You say her name. From the smallest details I can trace every pattern back to her," Denzel pointed a long arm at Sade. "And find out what you do in the night when you leave the cave. I've known about your visits to the hollow since you began them, and I knew about the siege at the village to the south almost before it happened."

Tex's eyes widened.

"You...you mean you sent Oona and Ryuuk and Glyndwr to rescue her...for me?" Tex asked. Denzel nodded. Tex's eyes filled with silvery tears. "I...I..."

"Ay! Big guy! No time for this now! One of our boom booms is back from the village and it don't look good!" Oona interrupted him, kneeling by the side of a wounded Creeper.

"W-what happened?" Sade asked firmly running to its side. It had a deep puncture wound on its chest, and the Creeper looked faded.

"The warriorsss in your village. They are ssstrong. Creepersss alone cannot win thisss battle. We will need the asssissstance of our fellow mobsss to take them down." The wounded Creeper breathed, staring up at the sky.

"Maera, how many enemy induced casualties are there?" Glyndwr asked quickly, standing over the other Creeper.

"Many. Few survived the enemies, none survived unsuccessful attacks." Maera coughed, his legs going limp. Sade's mind darkened at his answer. _Futile attacks...the Creepers don't survive their own attacks...they sacrifice their lives to save others, and their attacks didn't even do anything. They died in vain._

"This is...my fault. It's my fault so many Creepers are dead..." Sade whispered. Both the Creepers looked at her. Glyndwr gave her a sad gaze, then looked back to Maera, making sure he was by his side while he died.

"Ya know what? This fuckin' sucks! We're gonna go in there, and we're gonna kick their asses!" Oona exclaimed, standing up and snatching her bow off the ground.

"Oona, such would be suicide. We cannot simply charge forth into an armed human village. No help is available. The other mobs are too frightened of the humans to want to aid us, and I cannot convince the Endermen to break from their studies." Denzel explained, shaking his head.

"Father, let us go, then. If we defeat their leader first, the rest should be easy to pick off. We just need some kind of strategy." Tex countered, looking up at his father.

"Yeah, big guy. I've got friends in the Skeletal faction AND Zombie faction that'll help me out. And Glyndwr's got some Creepers that'll help, too." Oona tried to convince the stately Enderman.

Denzel paused a moment.

"Tex..." He sighed, kneeling down and placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Be careful."

Tex smiled up at him.

"That's it, gangly. Way to take charge. What's your plan?" Sade grinned. Oona, Glyndwr and Ryuuk stood behind her, listening carefully. Tex turned around and knelt before them, beginning to draw a diagram in the dirt.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do."


	10. Final Stand

The small cluster of monsters moved quietly under the cover of the freshly fallen dusk, and not one of them made a sound. Tex and Sade scouted ahead, while Oona and a large group of Skeletons and Zombies adorned in iron armor followed behind. When the village was in sight, Sade saw craters in the earth all around the outside wall. The land was washed with blood and riddled with the corpses of Creepers. A pang of sadness hit Sade. This must be hard for Glyndwr.

"There's extra guards this time." Sade whispered to Tex, whose pink eyes were fixed on the gates.

"I know. We'll have to take them out right now, or we'll never get through." Tex responded, turning around and nodding at Oona. Acknowledging the signal, she and three other Skeletons notched arrows into their bows, and fired them very precisely into the throats of the guards. Each of them fell off the wall without a sound, not drawing any attention from anyone else inside.

"Good shootin', ace." Glyndwr commented. Oona returned this compliment with a silly grin.

"Now what?" Sade whispered up to Tex, who appeared very tense, and his hands were trembling.

"Attack. Attack, now." Tex said rapidly. Sade quickly turned around and shouted out so the whole crowd of mobs could hear her.

"ATTACK. ATTACK NOW!" Sade exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. The wave of monsters let out a raucous battle cry and charged forward, rumbling the ground as they stampeded into the village.

"YAH, YAH!" Oona cried, hopping onto the back of Ryuuk and raising her bow in the air. Ryuuk screeched, then scuttled forwards, tearing gashes in the dirt with his powerful strides. To avoid being stomped into the ground by the impending wall of claws and arrows, Sade charged alongside Tex with her fist in the air.

"What now? Do we charge in there and smash 'em all up, awkward tower?" Sade asked mischievously over the cries of monsters behind her.

"That's the plan." Tex responded, his eyes wide. Sade smiled.

"It's a good plan." She complimented. Tex glanced sideways and flashed her a smile of his own. As they got closer to the village, the men within began to cry out with fear.

"MONSTERS APPROACHING!" A man shouted, ringing a bell. The gates began to close. Before they could shut completely, Tex thrust himself against the wooden doors, forcing them back open and throwing the men that were attempting to close it backwards. Charging in, the monsters fanned out, each Zombie going after a single warrior while the Skeletons laid down devastating spreadshots that mowed down their prey quickly.

Dashing past two men holding swords, Tex brought both of their heads together, knocking them both out cold. Sade quickly snatched a sword from one of the unconscious men and whirled around, watching Tex's back for attackers. More men had appeared and they were circling around the two like a vulture waiting for its victim to die.

"I never knew how much fun it was to fight my own warriors." Sade said, not taking her eyes off the approaching soldiers.

"Then I bet you wish you were born a monster."

Then the surrounding men charged, holding their weapons aggressively above their head. Tex ducked under a blade, then swung the man into a small cluster of other soldiers, sending them barreling over into other and toppling like bowling pins. Sade clashed swords with another man she once recognized as Rexum. She parried each of his attacks, drawing sparks from their blades like the chink of flint and steel. Knocking his blade from his hands, Sade pointed her sword at his chest and gestured for him to leave.

"Game. Set. Match." She grinned as Rexum ran off. Somewhere nearby, Sade watched from a distance as Oona and Ryuuk fought with expert teamwork. Ryuuk would reach his legs out to shred at men that came too close while Oona would drop them immediately with barbed arrows whose points reflected the orange light of the village torches. With a quiet chuckle, Sade realized that the Skeleton was counting her kills.

Everywhere else it was chaos while Zombies, Skeletons, and Creepers stormed the village, taking down every armed man in sight. Glyndwr would chase after men, pretending to hiss before an explosion until they left the village. Most of the attacking monsters had no intention to kill anyone, just scare them enough to teach them a lesson. Then a blade grazed Sade's arm. Immediately dropping her sword and whipping around, she was treated with the sight of Adnan. His hair was jostled, his clothes were stained with blood, and he held a spear in his hand. Sade backed away from him immediately, every so often glancing behind him only to see Tex grappling with someone else. She was on her own.

"Hey, there, little slut. Did you miss me?" He glowered while sadistic intent flickered in his eyes.

"Adnan..." Sade breathed, clutching the wound on her arm.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"You know what's going on? We're only here because of you. Because you hurt me, and you hurt Tex. Why would do such a thing to us? To me? To Tex? What did we ever do you?" Sade questioned, returning his glare with a look full of daggers.

"Nothing. I just like killing stuff, bitch. That and you killed my fucking girlfriend!" Adnan roared, rushing Sade with his hands ready for a neck-breaker. Sade didn't move quick enough, and felt Adnan's broad fingers seize her neck in a choke-hold. As her vision quickly began to cloud, she only heard Adnan's maniacal laughter around the sounds of herself gasping for air. _It's over. I'm going to die. Hopefully _someone_ will mourn me after I'm gone. But how retarded. I'm going to get killed by this psycho. Just my shitty luck._ Sade thought.

Then, all at once, her vision cleared and her neck was freed. She fell to the ground, coughing and gasping, and only hearing bone-chilling screams that could only have come from an Enderman.

Looking up, Sade saw Tex struggling against Adnan with his fangs bared and his eyes filled with rage.

"You think you're something, demon?! You're just a stupid monster! You fucking hear me?!" Adnan insulted, kneeing the Enderman again and again in the lower torso. Tex took each hit, but did not falter in his attacks. He continued to lash out with blows of his own, grafting deep cuts on Adnan's psychotic face.

"Oh, no you don't!" Adnan howled, suddenly pushing forward and slamming Tex's back into the village wall. Tex hissed with recoil, and in the few moments he took to do so, Adnan had seized the Enderman's head tightly. "YOU LIKE BRAIN DAMAGE, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE?!" Adnan screeched, brutally slamming the Enderman's head into the wall again and again.

Letting out another hiss, Tex ejected his arms forth, slamming into Adnan's gut and causing him to let go and stagger back, grasping his stomach and gasping for air. Stepping forwards, Tex uppercut him with both arms, then pushed on his exposed chest, hurling him backwards. Adnan lay still for a fraction of a second before he stood up, wiping some blood from his face.

"You mother fucker..." He panted just before rushing Tex with his fists balled. Slamming into the Enderman with incredible force. Tex reeled, then took a punch straight to the face. He wobbled backwards, grasping the left side of his face. Sade gasped immediately at the sight of the wound. One of his pink eyes was swollen and bleeding, and his jaw appeared mangled.

Shaking his head and snapping his twisted jaw back into place, Tex stood up straight again and glared at Adnan, who had began to advance towards him. Adnan grinned, then raised his fist. Even Sade jumped at the sight of this. An opportunity was wide open. Tex seized the opening immediately by wrapping his hands around Adnan's throat. Tex had Adnan in a killer chokehold. But then, Tex released one of his hands, and in one swift movement accompanied by the sound of tearing flesh, Tex had ripped Adnan's central artery away from his neck.

Adnan let out a bloodcurdling scream that was quickly garbled by the blood that had began to bubble out of his mouth and torn throat. Then, Tex shoved him backwards and growled one last time. Sade simply watched with awe as Adnan's body made its last dying spasms then still completely. By then, the grass was already stained a deep claret. Adnan was dead. Tex stood over his body for just a moment longer before he stumbled backwards and fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

Shaking her head to snap herself out of her stare, Sade stood up and ran to his side. When she placed her hand on his shoulder, he snapped his gaze onto her so quickly it made her flinch.

"Tex, it's okay, it's just me." Sade said quickly. Tex settled down. His face was badly bruised, and a thin trickle of blood ran from his left eye down into his mouth. Sade smiled slightly. "You fought bravely, gangly." She praised. Tex attempted a smile, but winced as soon as he tried.

"Th-thanks." He responded quietly. Looking around, Sade realized that the fight had long since ended. There were no soldiers left and the soil was littered with fresh bodies that once belonged to Zombies, Skeletons, and humans alike. They had won.

"Oy! Sade! Texy! We got em got, guys! They're either dead or long gone by now!" Oona exclaimed happily, rushing towards them from across the village.

"Kupyup yup yup!" Ryuuk hissed joyfully, bounding after his Skeleton friend. Glyndwr approached from behind a house, a spatter of blood smeared down his chest.

"It'sss over. They have gotten the messsage." He panted, bowing his head slightly. The group stood in silence for just a moment before Oona broke the hush.

"What? Why are you guys all standing around like bumps on logs? Cheer with me!" Oona exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. The army of Zombies and Skeletons cheered in unison, crying out into the night. Sade grinned, standing idly by the group of celebrating mobs before someone laying on the ground caught her eye. Approaching slowly, she found her father, laying on the ground dead in a pool of his own blood.

Sade took a moment to stare at him, thinking of all the memories she had of him when she was a little girl. He had raised her well, and if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have survived the fight tonight. But then again, if it wasn't for him, this fight wouldn't have happened at all. Sade's expression darkened, and she immediately turned her back on him. After all, he said it himself, he was no longer her father.

"You guys did great! Never before did I see such excellent fighting! Nope, never. Not ever." Oona shook her head and grinned as she treated to Tex's eye.

"Humansss are ssso funny." Glyndwr chuckled, sitting down on the ground. Upon Sade's return, her three new friends all looked over at her and grinned warmly.

"Oh, heya, Sade! How goes it? Wasn't that fun? Didn't you have fun?" Oona giggled, grinning as she approached. Sade returned the smile.

"More fun than ever, Oona." Sade responded quietly, turning her head to glance at Tex. Oona looked between her and the Enderman a few times before she took a quick realization and backed away from him. Tex's eye was wrapped up in a white bandage, and most of the blood was cleared away from his face.

"Heya, there..." Sade whispered to him, caressing his cheek with her hand. Tex's good eye opened slowly.

"Sade. I...I...that was so intense..." Tex whispered, smiling gently up at his friend.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? You sure showed Adnan, though, didn't you?" Sade snickered, sitting beside him. Tex chuckled.

"Yes. The smell of his blood was pleasing to me." He said. Sade smiled, then placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him, kissing him softly. The Enderman shifted slightly, then placed his hands on her sides and kissed her back.

"All right, Sade!" Oona exclaimed, just before whirling around and suddenly matching lips with Glyndwr, whose eyes widened on contact. Ryuuk only smiled.

When Sade released him, the two smiled at each other and met foreheads lovingly.

"What will you do, now?" Tex asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe I'll go find the ocean and swim to the next continent." Sade responded sarcastically. Tex's expression clouded with disappointment.

"Oh." He sighed. Sade rolled her eyes.

"God, you're such a dork! I'm staying with you guys, of course! Jesus, you can't take _everything_ I say so seriously." Sade cracked up laughing. Tex perked up.

"Heh. My bad." Tex whispered, just before he flashed forward, kissing Sade again. Then the crowd of mobs cheered in unison. Arrows were thrown up in the air along with flowers and blades of grass. But above all the voices, one rang out in particular.

"Kupyup!" Ryuuk exclaimed, jumping up onto Oona's head. Everyone paused for a moment before mimicking the Spider with a dozen extra voices.

"Kupyup! Kupyup! Kupyup!" Everyone cheered.

_Hey to all you people who read this all the way to the end. Yeah, I know that the romance in this story was kind of rushed, but I know that now for future reference. I plan to write about the Tex and Sade pairing again, because I honestly love writing about Enderman and human pairings XD. Once again, thanks so much for reading~! -Stohne Rohse _


End file.
